


Who's Desperate Now?

by cyrusbarrone



Category: Bandom, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Barebacking, Chubby!Frank Iero, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, powerbottomfrank2k14.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't had sex in a month and a half, so why the hell was Mikey stalling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Desperate Now?

The weight on my hips was heavy, but that didn’t mean it was at all bad. Frank had gotten bigger over the break, over the tour with Leathermouth. His thighs felt tighter and rounder where they dug around the ever-sharp and obvious lines of my hips, and his stomach stuck out a little bit more over the elastic of his boxers, the lovehandles he’d always had were bigger, rounder and better to grab. 

I settled my hands down on where Frank’s thighs were pressed thick and warm around my lap, and pulled just slightly at them, scooching him forwards until his ass was pressed against where my dick was hard in the holey cotton of my boxers. I barely contained the sound that vibrated my throat at the weight that Frank had gained, and how fucking good he felt doing those dumb little hip twitches he did when he just needed some sort of friction.

“Why can’t we just fuck, Mikey?” he asks, and he sounds like he’s been smoking for the past month and a half, maybe through one packet after the other like he did when he first found out about cigarettes. “It’s been a month and a half.”

I rolled my eyes slightly and pushed us over, swapping how we were lying and pressing my legs either side of him with a hum of pleasure because this felt kind of awesome. It was all well and good feeling just how much bigger he was now, but feeling the difference in how I had to accommodate him was kind of hot. I had to stretch my thighs a little more to actually fit around his fleshy hips, and I kept myself balanced with my hands pressing into the fleshier bits on his chest. “We will,” I told him, squeezing the skin on his tummy and grinning at him. “You’re such an impatient bastard.”

He glares at me from where his heads pillowed in the ridiculous red sheets. “I could be fucking sleeping with anyon—“

“I fucking dare you, Iero,” I snarled at him, a sudden snap in my mood, my hand snapping a little to press up tight against his throat, my nose nearly pressing against his with how much pressure I’d put behind the defiant lunge forwards. I tightened my fingers around his neck and pulled back so he could see my expression of disgust. “There’s probably a whore downstairs who’ll suck your cock for a fifty, I fucking dare you to get up and leave.” 

I wanted to spit in his stupid fucking face for even suggesting that he got to go and fuck someone else- get fucked by someone else even. Not when he was mine in the most possessive way humanly possible. I dropped my fingers from around his face and pushed my hips down against him, almost harsh with the way I grinded down against his dick. 

He smirks at me, like he’s won some sort of competition and I stop in the middle of my movements and lift my hips instead. “And what would you do Mikey?” he challenges, yanking down on my hips and pulling me back down. I feel pretty fucking powerless against the grip he has on my hips, and I can tell that there’ll be purpling bruises there tomorrow, in the shape of his fat fucking finger prints. 

I growl at him as I move, yanking down his boxers from where they were digging pink lines into his hips and his dick slaps up against his belly, making a wet sound. “Not like you could get a whore,” I commented idly, pressing my fingers down into a particularly deep pink mark. “You’ve really fucking let yourself go, Frank.” And he has, but that doesn’t mean I don’t find it hot as fuck, though he doesn’t have to know that. 

“Shut the fuck up, Mikey Way,” he snarls, and I smirk at the fact that I’ve probably hit a sensitive spot because the bastard deserves it. “Fucking fuck me.”

I pushed myself off slightly from the shitty motel bed, the scratchy carpet rubbing uncomfortably into my knees in a way that was sure to leave awkward red marks in the morning. I shoved my boxers down to the ground, and maybe if it were a few years ago I would have been embarrassed by the fact I was so exposed. But I wasn’t anymore, not in front of Frank. I wrapped a loose fist around my cock and gave a gentle squeeze before climbing back onto the bed and shuffling on my knees back to where he’d spread his thighs in a way that was nothing but inviting. 

His hands grab at my hips, and hold tight around them, pressing thumbs against the bone as I pushed my arm up against his thighs to push them further back against his chest.

“How do you expect fucking with no lube?” I asked him, drawling almost with sarcasm, my eyebrow raising just slightly. “Not rimming you, so.”

He doesn’t exactly look disappointed, because there really was no reason to be, I’d probably eat him out in the shower, spread his cheeks , hold him open and fucking tease him until he was pushing back onto my face and moaning those stupid high pitch sounds he did when he was too desperate to actually speak. I groaned at the very thought, and our hands fumbled slightly at his stomach when he tries to pass me the sticky bottle of lubricant.

His arms lean forwards wrap around his thighs and yank them back against his stomach, and I watch in slight wonder as his stomach does the slightest of wobbles and god, since when was I a fucking chubby chaser? “You’re gonna look fucking hot when you’re riding me,” I state, glancing up at him and squeezing some lube on my fingers at the same time, ignoring the little puddle it makes when it doesn’t hit my hands. 

Stretching him doesn’t take long, it never really did because he got needy real quick. His hips did these stupid twitches and his hands scrabbled at my hair, yanking at it and he sounded even more wrecked when he tells me- again – just to get my dick in his ass.

“You’re such a desperate bitch, Iero,” I muttered, though it wasn’t particularly harsh and it didn’t stop him from switching our places, holding my wrists against the flab of his hips and sitting his ass onto my dick in a way that was like the total opposite of reserved. I stare up at him, and try to get used to the feeling after the month or so of us not fucking, and Jesus this was ridiculously good.

His hips do these tiny rolls where he’s on my lap, and his stomach jiggles the tiniest bit when he does slightly more than the tiniest. It’s frustrating, more than anything, how fucking gorgeous he looks above me and the way his hairs starting to stick to his forehead, and his stomach is shining with sweat. I want to shove up into him, grab onto his thick love handles and just go for it, but I can’t. His hands are tight with their grip on my wrists and I can’t move because of his delicious new weight.

“Who’s a fucking desperate bitch now?” he says, almost laughing, but he’s panting at the same time and his mouth is hanging open like it does on stage when he’s too hot from spinning and whatever else he does. 

I struggle my hands free from his grip- the pink marks around them kinda hot- and I grabbed onto his hips, yanking him down onto my dick and seeing the way his expression twisted in the most delightful of ways. “Both’a us,” I admitted, out of breath myself, my hands sweaty as they slipped down his hips when he started moving himself. His hands push down onto my chest, pressing in just slightly to anchor himself and he looks pleased when I let out a loud and embarrassing sound.

And then he’s just going for it like he’s one of the whore’s downstairs. He's completely taking control and it's the hottest thing. He’s doing fucking everything that he can and things that really must be illegal even for things like porn videos. He’s twisting his hips this way and that, clenching his ass around my cock and clawing his blunt nails down my chest, leaving these bright red marks against the pale there. 

I lean up and grab at his where his dick is bouncing and slapping obscenely against his stomach in the most attractive way possible, leaving a streak of pre-come in its wake. I grab it, wrapping my fingers around it and smirking at the sounds he makes and the way he grabs tighter at anywhere he can.

“Fucks sake, c’mon Mikes,” he complains, sounding so desperate and needy as he pushes up into my hand and grinds down onto my dick at the same time, and I tighten my fist, pulling up and tightening my thumb over the slit when I get to the top. His hips stutter forwards and his head drops back when he comes, white spurting out across his lower stomach and splattering a little up his chest.

His thighs are thick and shake around me as he comes down, his hips still grinding down and fucking beautiful, too much at the same time until I’m coming in him with this ridiculous high pitched moan of his name. I felt huffed out when he pulled off with a slight wet sound, white dropping slightly from between his cheeks as he slid off from straddling me, and tugging me up against his chest.

"D’you still want me to go fuck a whore?” he asks me in his smokers voice, leaning and wiping his fingers into the come on his chest and tucking them into my mouth. I sucked at them needily, holding at his hand to keep him there until his fingers were clean and his taste was the only thing in my mouth. 

“Only if you want a punch in the dick.” 

He laughs, and wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously. “Kinky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for powerbottomfrank2k14 on tumblr, and god, it's fucking terrible and the sex is really shitty but i wanted to submit /something/ so here it is.  
> wow.  
> i really wanted it to be pissier sex but hey fourth time writing porn so. ^/^


End file.
